


A Change of Events

by Skyeec2



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Slow Burn Strifesodos, mentions of Shinra's shitty practices, mentions of death/dying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Genesis expected to be left to his fate in Banora, then Fair just had to dash his expectations.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I remembered I had a Gen in Avalanche AU and wanted to make something out of it!  
> So now I work on it in my notebook while I'm away from my other things ^^

When Fair gathers up his friend in preparation to leave, Genesis expected to be left behind, left to whatever fate the world decided for him. He hadn’t thought Fair would reach down, grasp a hold of his arm and pull him to his feet alongside them.

“I still don’t trust you,” Fair said, voice serious and solemn, “but Spike needs more help than _I_ can give him. So, you’re coming too.”

Genesis hadn’t questioned the other, too stunned to do much of anything beyond continuing to move. He understood what he meant though.

Fair wanted him to help his little Mako Poisoned friend.

Genesis was long used to assisting SOLDIERs affected by Mako Poisoning, some SOLDIERs were just affected differently than others. Of course Genesis would help the too-thin blond, no one deserved to go through _that_ alone.

The first thing he did, when they finally stopped to rest for the night, was advise Fair to drop the nickname, ‘Cloud’ most likely needed to relearn his own name, a difficult enough task without people addressing him differently.

“But I’ve always called him Spike,” Fair noted, having settled them in a grove a few miles away from the coast where they’d catch a boat back to the Eastern Continent. “Always. It’s just, it’s _normal_.”

“I know it’ll be hard,” Genesis responded, more focused on getting Cloud to eat the gelatine he felt safe enough to feed him. He encouraged him to swallow with two fingers running along the length of his throat, continuing. “But, Cloud most likely doesn’t even recognize he _has_ a name. Confusing him by calling him something else will only make it worse, for the moment at least. You can return to the nicknames later.”

Zack looked chagrined at his explanation, fixing the form resting with his back against Genesis’ chest with an earnest, regretful look. “I’m sorry, Cloud.”

“You weren’t aware, Fair.” Genesis said, feeding Cloud another spoon. “It’s not as if the knowledge is readily available.”

“No! I mean, just in general. Cloud doesn’t deserve this.”

Genesis chose to remain silent, agreeing with the younger man. No one deserved such a fate as amnesia due to Mako Poisoning, especially not someone who looked as delicate and young as Cloud did.

Oh, but the fates were cruel.

His second bit of advice was delivered on the boat to the Eastern Continent.

Cloud was a bit more coherent now and Genesis felt far safer feeding him thinner fluids, he also seemed to be able to follow conversations or at least he was reacting to the sounds of their voices and even when they were addressing him directly, something Genesis made a point to encourage.

“Don’t prompt him,” he cut Fair off, stopping him from launching into a spiel of words. Fair stopped short, staring at him incomprehensively. “You might cause him to fabricate memories, which is less than ideal.”

“But,” Zack trailed off, unable to give voice to his reasoning.

“I know you want Cloud to remember things you’ve done together,” he said, voice soft and understanding. “But it might end up hurting him, he could create the ‘memory’ from your words without basis on how he felt and consider that the way he should act.”

“Did that,” Zack started, gaze fixed on Genesis. “did that happen a lot?”

“Shinra was eager to take advantage of those who had forgotten themselves,” Genesis answered, turning his focus to the broth he held. Something more filling and nutritious for their unconscious travelling companion. “They didn’t care when their most loyal buckled under memories that weren’t truly theirs.”

“What do I talk to Cloud about then?” Zack thankfully changed the subject, turning their attention to more normal matters. “Without hurting him, I mean.”

“Tell him facts,” Genesis suggested, lowering the bowl he held and leaning forward to wipe a bit of spilled broth from Cloud’s face. “If you need to talk about him then tell him things about himself that are undeniable to refute, where he’s from, what he did, things you know for certain. Big things. Don’t tell him about memories or anything like that.”

“Can I tell him about things I’ve done? Like my missions? I don’t really… know much about him.”

“If you want,” Genesis answered, running his fingers through blond hair when Cloud turned his head into his hand. “He’d probably enjoy it quite a bit.”

Another week found them traveling to Midgar and closer to enemy territory, possibility the worst place they could be travelling to. But Fair had someone who’d been waiting a long time for him to come back, and Genesis was going to make sure he saw her again. It was the least he could do for his old friend’s student.

Which was easier said then done considering Fair continued to get himself into trouble, Genesis couldn’t count the amount of times Fair had left their hiding place of the moment in search of something, only to return hours later wounded and carrying a haunted expression. All it took was Fair muttering ‘Shinra’ while he was healing him for Genesis to know what had happened.

Shinra was closing in on them, on Fair and Cloud, and Genesis was not going to allow that.

He started accompanying Fair more, laying a thick barrier over their hiding place to keep Cloud and utilizing Confuse to deter enemies from them at all other times. It made things far easier for himself and Fair but had the added side effect of them coming back sounded and tired to an unconscious Cloud to heal themselves and rest before the next leg of their journey.

The worst wave was unexpected, Genesis didn’t know how that battalion found them out on the cliffs surrounding Midgar, but they had. They barely had enough time to set Cloud down out of harm’s way, a hasty barrier to protect him from stray attacks, before their enemy was upon them. They were just infantrymen, not SOLDIER, SOLDIER wouldn’t have attack their Lt.

But there’s hundreds of them, more than that, and they’re all armed with high-power firearms and there’s too _many_. Even with the two of them.

Genesis sees Zack fall, hears the painful rattle of his voice and the sudden jolt of his heartbeat over the sound of gunfire and rain and _reacts_.

Phoenix is an old favourite of his, she was _so_ incredibly useful to him in Wutai, and she comes to him easily now. Wreathed in flames untouched by the rainfall and singing sweet words of healing and comfort for Zack and himself even as she tears through what is left of their enemy.

She fades as the last infantryman takes his final breath, dispersing in a shower of sparks and embers over Zack’s fallen but _breathing_ form with a final sorrowful note. Genesis doesn’t allow himself to feel relaxed or relieved, kneeling by Zack’s form and immediately starting to pump magic through his system, working desperately to repair the numerous holes that littered his chest.

But it was quickly proving to be an impossible venture when he could feel his magic start to wane before even a quarter of the wounds were closed enough to heal on their own. Genesis was furious; he should have been able to save Zack, he would have been able to before but Phoenix, as vital and life-saving as she had been, had sapped his strength from him where she would have barely affected him before.

This was impossible, he wouldn’t be able to save Zack and _so_ close to their goal. To Zack’s beloved flower girl, who wanted to see the sky and spend more time with him. Genesis sobbed, angry and frustrated, as his magic petered out to a weak stream, barely enough to heal a paper cut.

Then a heavy weight slumped against him, slim and soft and familiar against Genesis’ side. A glance confirmed it was Cloud, who’d dragged himself out of his hiding place through the mud to reach his dying friend’s side.

Genesis had been about to pull his hand away from the man slowly gaining consciousness before him, allow him to say his final words to Cloud, but the Mako Poisoned blond stopped him. Genesis gasped as Cloud’s hands clasped his own, feeding energy into the Curaga on Genesis’ bracer instinctively adding to the flow Genesis had been directing into Zack’s wounds.

With their combined efforts Zack was soon breathing evenly, deeply, _safely_ , before them and Genesis was left staring down at Cloud as the other slumped against him with a harsh noise of relief. That should have been impossible.

Zack _should_ have died

Genesis had _failed_ to save him.

What Cloud had done was _impossible_.

But perhaps, he mused as confused, unsure but so very present green-blue eyes looked up at him in search of reassurance and comfort, impossible wasn’t a thing Cloud Strife believed in or subscribed to.

“He’ll be ok,” Genesis promised, making himself sound as sure and as confident as he could. “We’ll make sure of it.”

And they _would_. Genesis was going to get both Fair and Cloud safely to Midgar, they’d figure out their next steps from there.


	2. Chapter 2

It took another four days for them to make their way into The Slums of Midgar, held up by the still healing Fair and their need of stealth. Cloud may be conscious now, but he was of little use out here in the wastes, confused and anxious as he was.

Cloud hated being away from them and would cling to one of them tightly at all times, something neither of them minded. Genesis suspected it was from the scare with Fair, one reason why Genesis kept a close eye of his own on the other. That didn’t explain why he clung to Genesis of course, but that hardly mattered, he didn’t mind the little one burrowing into his side when the other got a hold of him.

Fair would always watch them with concern when Cloud did so, but Genesis couldn’t fault him the concern either. Now if only he applied that worry to himself, then they’d be golden.

Fair was doing much better by the time they stole their way into the Slums, but that didn’t mean Genesis trusted him to go off on his own. Especially not for an undetermined amount of time.

“Fair,” he sighed in frustration, arm around the trembling form of Cloud against him. Cloud wasn’t too pleased with Fair’s insistence to go alone either, resulting in gazes averted from large, begging blue-green eyes. “I _need_ to know when to expect you back if you insist on going alone.”

“I don’t know how long I’ll be,” Zack said, arms tense and crossed over his chest. “And I don’t want –“ he cut himself off, chancing a guilty look down at Cloud before adverting his eyes again.

Genesis understood what he was implying though, he didn’t want to be worried about how absent Cloud still was when reuniting with his beloved. Genesis didn’t fault him that, he just wished the other was being smarter about this.

“If you don’t return in five hours then we’ll have to assume you’re not returning.” Genesis’ statement surprised both Fair and Cloud, the latter of which squeaked against him.

“B-but Zack…”

“The hell do you mean by that?! Of course I’m coming back! I’m not _abandoning_ Spike!”

“Five hours,” Genesis repeated, using the same tone he had used with unruly SOLDIERs. “Before I assume you’ve been captured by the enemy and I get Cloud and myself somewhere safe.”

Fair stood, stiff and tense, before him, looking ready to strike him, but Genesis wasn’t going to revoke his words. Fair sighed heavily, seeing the reason in his statement.

“Yeah,” he said, dropping his eyes from Genesis’. “If I’m not back by then, get yourselves somewhere safe.”

“We’ll remain here until then,” Genesis answers, letting himself relax now that Fair wasn’t arguing with him.

Fair nodded before turning his attention to Cloud, still clinging tightly to Genesis’ side, eyes flicking between them. “I’ll be back before you know it, Cloud,” Fair promised, kind and confident. “Genesis will look after you until then, ok?”

“Ok,” Cloud breathed, worried tone belying his words. “Stay safe.”

“I’ll see you soon,” Fair confirmed, shooting a last look at Genesis before turning towards the Sector 5 Slums, where his beloved was hopefully still awaiting him after so long.

Genesis swept his gaze around the run-down train station they found themselves standing at, keeping Cloud close as he guided him over to a nearby bench where they could wait for Fair’s return. “Here we are,” he says as he settles them both, allowing Cloud to pull his legs up onto the bench and tuck himself against him tightly. “How are you doing?”

Cloud shook his head against him, face remaining pressed against his signature coat. “No.”

Genesis’ brow furrowed at the answer, concern blooming in his chest. He rested his hand on the back of Cloud’s neck, fingers scratching at the soft hair there. “What’s wrong Cloud?”

Cloud still wasn’t the best with conversing or words yet so he expected the frustratingly vague answer he got. “It’s too _much_.” Cloud’s tight, uncomfortable voice squeezes something in Genesis’ chest.

But that didn’t stop his need to squirrel out what Cloud meant by that, it was difficult enough to look after him without them both failing at communicating. “What is?” He asked gently, fingers continuing their soothing motion. “The people?”

“ _No_.” Cloud shook his head again, a bit frustrated himself. “No, it’s all too _much_.”

Genesis’ eyes furrowed, mind racing with possibilities before halting as he figured it out. He could have smacked himself for being so dense; Cloud was still new to being enhanced, the stimuli of the Slums must have been overwhelming him.

“It’s ok,” he hushed, curling around Cloud in return. “Just focus on me, alright? Nothing else, just me.” He kept his fingers moving through Cloud’s hair, gently manoeuvring the other until he rested against his chest, ear to his steady heartbeat.

There were a few tense moments before his efforts started to take effect and the stiff tension in Cloud’s form eased, the younger relaxing against him with a shuddering breath. His breathing slowly started to deepen, calming from his previous short, pained gasping as his senses blocked out anything but Genesis.

They must have made quite the sight together, the two of them huddled up on that bench. But Genesis knew they both radiated danger, something giving them away as being ‘not entirely’ human anymore; something that would keep the denizens of the Slums away from them.

Or so he thought.

He didn’t expect the woman that approached them, but he was aware of her from the moment she entered the station. He felt her hesitate upon catching sight of them, followed soon by her making her way over to them.

Genesis tightened his grip on Cloud, the other unaware of the woman’s presence, turning to her in preparation to send her away from them. He was not in the mood to endure any hate speech from a Slum-dweller, Cloud certainly didn’t need that today.

The first words out of her mouth froze him in place.

“Cloud Strife? Is that you?”

Cloud stiffened in his grip at the unexpected voice knowing his name, pulling away from Genesis; chest and glancing up at the woman. His gaze narrowed, dropping uncomfortably away from the waiting, expectant expression before them. “I don’t,” he started softly, uncomfortable with the situation. “I don’t know you.”

The unknown woman’s face fell at Cloud’s answer and Genesis could see the gears turning in her head. He narrowed his gaze at her in warning, ready to stop her should he need to. He didn’t trust that expression at all.

“It’s me, Tifa Lockhart,” she explained slowly, getting nothing from Cloud in line of recognition. “We grew up in Nibelheim together.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t remember that,” Cloud said, looking frustrated despite both Genesis’ and Zack’s constant reassurances that it was normal not to remember much after what had happened to him. “Were we close?”

The woman, Tifa, stuttered a moment, paused and hesitated and Genesis cut in before she could answer.

“That hardly matters now,” he said, reminding her of his presence. Cloud relaxed against him as Genesis squeezed his softly, letting him take over the frustrating interaction. “What did you want from us?”

Tifa looked shocked, put upon the spot by his question, but Genesis wasn’t a fool, nor was he as naïve as Fair was. There weren’t many reasons for a civilian to approach an enhanced individual, let alone _two_ of them.

She composed herself quickly, straightening herself out and standing as tall as she could, trying to make herself appear more serious and believable. Genesis was used to such displays, they hadn’t been uncommon in Shinra’s forces after all.

“I have a job I need help for,” she answered, doing her best to keep a hold of Genesis’ gaze. Unfortunately, her best wasn’t enough, and she kept dropping her eyes from his own glowing stare. “And I need mercenaries to do it.”

“And you thought we’d be amicable enough to approach?” _That I would be?_

“You’re SOLDIERs in the Slums,” she justified, face flushing as if just realizing her presumption. “I was going to lead with the offer, but then…” she trailed off and Genesis needed nothing to understand what she’d been about to say.

Cloud stopped him from immediately dismissing her with a soft hand on his arm and words so low only Genesis could hear them. “We should hear her out.”

He raised a questioning brow at the other, causing him to flush before continuing.

“We, we could use gil, right? And there’s no harm in listening and talking it over with Zack later, right?”

Genesis sighed, taking a deep breath before nodding slightly in agreement. Cloud had a point, they could definitely use the gil the job would bring, and they could turn it down later. “Alright,” he said, addressing Tifa again. “We’ll hear out your proposal.”

“Great” she breathed, relaxing at his agreement. “We can discuss it at my bar and I’ll feed you something for listening.” The bribe was obvious, but Genesis didn’t care too much. Cloud was dreadfully then, a bit of real food would do him good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Zack chapter! Because I didn't wanna write the Tifa giving Gen and Cloud the job scene xD

Zack travelled through the Slums easily, muscle memory guiding his feet as his mind wandered. He was finally going to see Aeris again, after so many years of missing her.

He wondered if she would even be there if, she would even care to see him or if he’d been deluding himself this whole time. What if she’d long given up waiting for him to return?

His heart clenched at the thought, but he wouldn’t blame her if she had. It’d been five years, there was no way she was still waiting for him now.

But… but he had to make _sure_.

That was why he left Genesis and Cloud at the train station, that and not wanting them to be around when he first saw her again. Cloud was still too messed up, it was far safer for them to wait for him there.

And… he supposed Genesis was right to put a limit to how long they’d wait for him, he needed to keep them all safe and that was the best way to do it. Not to mention he’d allowed him so _long_ to meet with Aeris, five hours was a long time to wait for him. Zack was grateful for it.

He found himself standing in front of the old, abandoned church Aeris grew her flowers in before he knew it. But, he didn’t enter it yet.

He was… scared. Which was hilarious considering he’d just spent months on the run from Shinra, with a comatose Cloud. This wasn’t anywhere near as terrifying and yet he was more scared now than he had been since their escape.

He took a deep breath, steeling himself. He needed to do this; they’d both been waiting so long for him to return, they both needed the closure.

He stepped forward, then again, walking into the abandoned church slowly, casting his gaze over the walls of the building. He froze when he saw her.

Zack swallowed, forcing himself to take another heavy step and stopping as she finally turned, sensing him there.

They stared at each other, time pausing as they took in the differences five years could make.

Aeris was _so_ beautiful, Zack could feel tears building in his eyes at the thought, the truth of it. Aeris was beautiful and deserved so much more than this; a rotting church in the slums.

And Zack, despite everything (or perhaps because of everything) that’d happened since the last time he saw her when he promised to get back as quickly as he could, wanted to give that to her.

He wanted to give her the sky and a life outside of this city and –

“Shh, it’s okay,” there were arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a warm, loving embrace. He slumped against her solid form, letting her pull him to the floor with her as he shook from everything in him.

Was he crying? He couldn’t tell.

“You can let go,” Aeris promised him, hugging him tight and close to herself. “I’m here, you’re going to be ok.”

She sounded so sure of her words, so certain and confident that he couldn’t help but believe her.

He was sure he was crying now, lines of tears falling from his eyes and soaking her already dirt and grass-stained dress as he mourned for the 5 years he’d lost and the friends he’d lost along the way. He may still have Cloud in the flesh, but he couldn’t help but feel sometimes that he’d lost him as well as Sephiroth that night in Nibelheim.

Which was a terrible thing to think, considering Cloud was still alive. But, he couldn’t _help_ it.

This new Cloud, tiny, anxious and scared just wasn’t the bright young man he’d become friends with, no matter how much he tried to tell himself otherwise. He just _wasn’t_.

But he didn’t want to dwell on that now, not while Aeris was here, with him, for the first time in years.

He wanted to concentrate on _her_. The feel of her in his arms, the earthy scent of her skin and hair in his nose and her strong, steady heartbeat in his ears.

He wasn’t sure how long, they knelt together like that, just that he felt much steadier when Aeris relaxed her grip to look up at him.

“Better?” She questioned softly, getting a nod in reply. “Good.” Then she did something entirely unexpected and shoved him away from her. “You smell worse than the hobo on Market Street, you’re going to have a shower.”

Zack stared at her, unable to comprehend what she was saying. How could she say that so easily, as if nothing had happened and he’d only seen her a few days before.

“We’re not going to talk until you smell more like a person than a sewer.” She informed him, crossing her arms over her chest and fixing him with an expectant look.

Zack really didn’t feel up to arguing with her, not to mention the promise of a shower and maybe even a fresh change of clothes was too good for him to pass up.

“Ok.” He forced himself back to his feet, scrubbing at his face roughly with the back of his hand. It didn’t accomplish much, but it made him feel better about making the familiar track back to Aeris’ house. “Let’s go.”

Aeris hooked their arms together, holding onto him tightly despite her complaints about his state of personal hygiene. “Yes, lets.”

She leads him from the church, guiding him confidently through the Slums to her house. Zack couldn’t remember if he’d ever been here before, at least he didn’t think so. Aeris’ mom wasn’t too happy about him being a SOLDIER.

She was surprised to see him follow Aeris into the house, but whatever expression on Aeris’ face stopped her from saying anything, just watched them silently. Zack couldn’t bring himself to care about her displeasure or disapproval in that moment, he just _couldn’t_.

The shower was _amazing_ and the clean cloths Aeris handed him even more so. She didn’t leave as he changed into the articles, they were a few sizes too small for them but they would do. He was kinda glad she had decided to stay, then he could be sure she wouldn’t disappear.

She was probably thinking the same thing about him.

Afterwards, they had a long conversation about what had happened. Zack did most of the talking but that was ok, he was the one with the most to say after all.

Once he was done, had expressed and explained the horrors of the past five years, he fell silent. Waiting for Aeris to react to what he’d said and order him never to come back again.

But she didn’t.

She hugged him again, holding him tightly and showing no indications that she was ever going to let him go. She didn’t say anything, there wasn’t anything she could say then.

Zack didn’t want to pull away from her, but eventually his time started to come to a close. He needed to get back to Cloud and Genesis soon, before Genesis left him behind.

“I have to go,” he admitted softly, voice muffled where he had buried his face into her neck. “They’re waiting for me.”

“Go on then,” Aeris said, fingers continuing to run through his hair. “Just don’t take so long to come back this time.”

He could hear the smile in her voice and laughed wetly, wiping at his eyes as he pulled away from her. “Yeah, I promise.”

She smiled at him, bright and teasing and beautiful, and his heart skipped a beat like it had the very first time he saw her. “I wanna meet these friends of yours eventually,” she told him. “Gotta thank them for bringing you back alive.”

“Soon,” he hedged, avoiding giving her a definite answer for the moment. He wasn’t sure when or even if Cloud would ever recover, nor if he _wanted_ her to even meet him right now.

“You better,” she insisted, narrowing her eyes at him playfully. She started to lead him towards her front door, pressing a kiss to his forehead once he was outside. “I’ll see you soon Zack.”

“See ya, Aeris.”

He turned away and left before he stayed there, keeping his gaze turned forward and focused as he made his way back to the station.

He returned within a few minutes of his deadline and was beyond surprised at the sight before him.

“What did you _do_ while I was gone?”


End file.
